Draxonna Zod
Draxonna Zod (Drax Zod), was a Kryptonian female and the younger sister of General Zod. Draxonna in the prequel Second Life roleplay group House of Zod, starts off as a heroine and a strong supporter of both her brother and Jor-El, as the roleplays get closer to the destruction of Krypton in 1986 (Smallville TV based) Draxonna becomes more vicious and supports her brothers plans to take over Krypton, eventually leading to both hers and her brother Zod's imprisonment into the Phantom Zone. Draxonna Zod is portrayed by known roleplayer Vashara Resident in Second Life, who will plan on taking her character in a different direction apart from Kryptonians seen on television and in the films, The House of Zod is set to begin its roleplays as soon as 10 or more people join the group. Biography Draxonnia was born in the city of Kandor, Krypton in 1941 to the aristocratic warrior House of Zod, by age ten she was fluent in 12 languages including Apokalyptian, and her mother Druhala Sa, coming from a very wealthy family was tough on Draxonna, teaching her womanly ways, such as cleanliness, neatness, the art of seduction, conquest, manipulation, virtue and above all failure not being an option. Druhala never went one day without criticizing her for every careless mistake, and compared her to a Brain Interactive Construct, which eventually took a toll on Draxonna, causing her to have a nervous breakdown and become hospitalized at fourteen. During Draxonna's hospitalization she was only visited by Dru, Faeora, and a few other friends, while her parents remained at home believing Draxonna's illness brought shame to their family, causing Dru to despise them due to his protectiveness of Draxonna. When Draxonna turned eighteen she joined the military guild and trained under her brother who was at the rank of 1st Lieutenant, which caused Druhala much discomfort and unrest. During her years at the guild academy, Draxonna was picked on but Dru came to her aid and became very aggressive towards others who wished harm or to dishonor his family. Draxonna, trained to become a doctor specializing in cellular regeneration, bioengineering, and piloting. She eventually graduated as a 1st Lt. at twenty five, moved into a large fortress alongside her brother and his new wife Kala-Em (prior to his second marriage to Faora, followed by his third marriage to Ursa) and got a job working in a Kandorian military hospital. House of Zod RP Coming soon.... Chronology *1941 - Born on Krypton in the city of Kandor *1953 - Spoke 12 languages including Apokalyptian *1955 - Suffered a nervous breakdown *1959 - Joined the Kryptonian military guild and trained at the academy *1966 - Graduated from the academy with the rank of 1st Lt. **Events of House of Zod RP *1986 - Destruction of Krypton and imprisonment into the Phantom Zone Hairstyles & Fashion Despite having an overly controlling mother who thought that cleanliness and to look your best was a must, Draxonna never failed in that category to look her best, which impressed her mother Druhala somewhat. Draxonna's two mist famous fashions were that of her family's red and black suit with the family Zod crest on it as well as her black wrapped bikini with the belt skirt and black white wrapped boots. Besides being a trend setter for clothes, Draxonna is known for her various hairstyles, she wears in every new RP she makes an appearance in, her real hairstyle was revealed to be jet black still but really short cut spiky hair, indicating each new hairstyle is a wig she wears and not her real hair.